As the specifications of mobile devices rapidly evolve, various types of key components, such as optical imaging lenses, are developed. Concurrently, vehicle electronics have introduced an increasing need for optical imaging lenses for many applications. For example, optical imaging lenses with 6 to 20 optical imaging lenses and from 300K pixels (VGA) to up to 1 M pixels may be used in a car to assist with reversing and/or provide a 360-degree panorama, lane departure warning, advanced driver assistance, etc. However, the imaging quality of the optical imaging lenses may need to be improved compared with that of a cell phone. Therefore, designing an optical imaging lens suitable for vehicle electronics with a great aperture and a view angle showing a better imaging quality may be a desirable objective.
Size reduction of an optical imaging lens may not be achieved simply by proportionally shrinking the size of each element therein. Various aspects of the optical imaging lens, such as production difficulty, yield, material property, etc. should be taken into consideration. Accordingly, achieving good imaging quality in view of the various relevant considerations and technical barriers may be a challenge in the industry.